Battle for the Philippine Islands
by britannicasensei
Summary: An Axis Power Hetalia Fan Fiction focusing on Maria, the Philippine Islands, during the Second World War. This is highly historical content with some of the events mentioned here coming from accounts in history books and local history of the people here in the Philippines. (Translations can be provided upon request.)
1. Payapang Daigdig

Part I – Payapang Daigdig

"There we go, sparkling and shining!" Maria said upon seeing her reflection on a red Christmas ball that she wiped for the imported pine inside Malacanang Palace.

"I'm pretty sure President Quezon will be surprised once this is set."

It was December once again in the Philippine Islands and prior to the 25th December celebration, the mood of festivity is already surrounding the tropics. There may be no snow but Filipinos know that you need no snow to celebrate it, something Maria learned from Spain.

Maria picked up the final touch for the tree from the box, a beautiful star. She tried to crown the evergreen but alas she was too short for it and no matter how much she tiptoed, she can't.

"Ah!" Maria exclaimed as two big hands grabbed her from behind and gave her a boost to put the star on top of the tree.

"Por Dios, por Santo, Alfred! You scared me!" Maria scolded Alfred as she was returned to the floor.

"What? I thought you needed some help. Hahaha!" Alfred replied looking down at her.

"I swear, if President Quezon sees you holding me like that I guarantee you he's going to bring out his rifle from his revolutionary days and shoot you."

"But he didn't" Alfred replied with a cheeky grin.

Maria smiled while trying to hold her anger and gave Alfred the elbow to his stomach.

"But thanks for the help, big guy." She said hugging him.

Alfred's stomach growled making Maria chuckle.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour just in time for the arrival of President Quezon and General McArthur. So for now, just wander the halls or something. If you can't help it, just go outside and buy yourself some turon for the meanwhile."

"Aw… but I just had bananacue earlier."

"Just go already! I still got stuff to do!" She said as she handed Alfred some coins and pushed him out of the room.

An hour later, President Quezon and General McArthur arrived in Malacanang Palace. As scheduled they are to have dinner together with their families including Maria and Alfred. Laughter filled the dining hall as Quezon told every one of his adventures as a lieutenant during the war against Spain and as McArthur told jokes from his exploits in World War I. With both high ranking men talking about the wars they fought in, it was inevitable to talk about Japan's recently growing aggression in the Asia-Pacific Region. With both men talking about bad about the East Asian country, Maria and Alfred excused themselves for some air.

The two found themselves walking the north bank of Pasig.  
"Alfred, Kiku has been behaving badly for the past few years. I don't remember him being like that."

"Yeah, I noticed too. You should consider how he treats his work. You know the guy; he's so admirable for his extreme loyalty for the emperor and the government but unfortunately I can't give the same admiration for the emperor and the government."

"But I'm sure he can still tell right from wrong?"

"I doubt it. Look at what happened to Yao and Ivan. He may be a small man but he managed to kick their large asses because the emperor told him to do so."

"I guess you're right. No loyalty must lead to blind adherence to the authority. It's not having freedom."

"Hahaha that's why I oil embargoed him. He's not practicing freedom and boy was he pissed as hell."

Silence filled the air as the evening Amihan blew.

"Alfred, what if Kiku hurts me?"

"Why would he do that? It doesn't look like he has a reason to do it."

Maria stopped walking and looked up to Alfred disappointed.  
"I think you're forgetting something, Mister. You promised me freedom in '45."

Alfred placed his arms on his hips and looked at Maria.

"Yeah, I did. I still haven't forgotten about it."

"Yes, and until that year arrives I am your obligation. You still have to take care of me and I still have to report to you."

"Yeah, so what's wrong?"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong? I'm still a part of you; you pissed him off. There's a chance that if he doesn't attack you, he will attack me."

Alfred blinked twice to the realization and with his tone serious:

"I want to see him give his best shot. He has to pry your hand from my cold dead hands before he gets you."

Maria looked at Alfred trying to look for sincerity in his words.

A butler from the palace interrupted them.

"Mr. Jones and Ms. Dela Cruz, President Quezon requests you to be back at the lobby to send Mr. Jones and General McArthur home."

As soon as they were assisted to the lobby, the leaders made their warm farewells for the wonderful evening. The countries on the other hand just made it simple.

Soon, everyone went to bed except for Maria. She couldn't help but think of the possible scenarios and if she could really depend on Alfred. With sleep no to avail she decided go to her desk and write 'till she could get any.

She did, but it didn't last long because as soon as dawn was about to show up the phone rang.

"Hello?" The still sleepy Maria asked the caller.

A crying voice at the end of the line was heard.

"A-ate? Nandyan ka ba?" Mayumi (Baguio) asked.

"O, Mayumi? Bakit ka umiiyak? Anong nangyari?"

"B-Binomba dito. Binomba dito ng mga Hapon."

"Puñeta ano?!"

"Binomba dito ng mga hapon!"

"Tumahan ka muna Mayumi at magtago ka ligtas na lugar. Ipapaalam ko agad kay Pangulong Quezon ang nangyari… magpakatatag ka."

"Salamat, ate. Pakibilisan." Mayumi pleaded then dropped the call.

Maria fixed the electric lamp that has been opened overnight. She wiped her face with her right hand trying to let what Mayumi reported sink in and before she could even leave her seat to wake up President Quezon, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Maria asked.

"Ate, ate! Si Tomas (Tuguegarao) to!" replied the caller.

"Alam mo na rin ba yung nangyari kay Mayumi?"

"Oo, ate… nangyari din dito. Nagbagsak din ng mga bomba ang mga hapon dito!" He said before breaking to tears.

Maria consoled Tomas like how she consoled Mayumi and assured him that President Quezon will know and that support will arrive soon.

Maria is terrified. It really is happening. Japanese advances are happening. She knows at this point it is urgent to inform the President. She grabbed her robe and ran through the halls of Malacanang going to the Presidential suite. She knocked and opened the door and saw President Quezon drop a call.

"Maria, nagsumbong si Dante, binomba din ng mga hapon ang Davao."

She couldn't hold it anymore and broke down. Maria ran to President Quezon crying. Before she could even grieve, plane engines were heard and a few minutes later, large explosions as the Japanese bombed Manila's Port Area and Nichol's Airfield.  
Scared as she is, the president tried to calm her down.

"Mamaya na tayo maghinagpis, Maria. Kailangan na nating kumilos."

And so for the rest of the morning, a state of emergency was established and a committee who will handle war matters lead by President Quezon and General McArthur.

The room of the committee was filled with maps and papers flying around as leaders discussed plans of action to minimize civilian casualty and to deter Japanese attacks. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do as most of the planes and ships stationed in the Philippines were bombed too and were rendered useless.  
Alfred and Maria helped answering calls as the generals talked on the table.

Alfred picked up his phone to answer another call but this one got him paralyzed and in a state of shock. Maria looked up to him worried as he never saw Alfred that serious before.

"General McArthur!" Alfred called his attention, causing the rest to be quiet.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"They attacked Pearl Harbor."


	2. Day of Infamy

Part II – Day of Infamy

Angry footsteps were heard across the hall as Alfred stormed out of the war room.

"No, I just can't sit here and answer calls."

"Alfred, you come back right here!"

General MacArthur shouted with his head sticking out of the room asking Alfred to return. Maria sighed and stood up from her seat and went after the man who stormed out of the room.

"Where on Earth are you going, Alfred!?" Asked Maria who was trying to pace up with the American's large strides.

"I'm going out to shoot myself some Japs!"

"Are you serious, Alfred!? It's dangerous outside! Japanese planes are swarming the skies and we don't have enough resources to fend them off!"

"I don't care! I'm going to give them a good payback time!"

Maria blocked the door before Alfred could even leave the building.

"Maria, get out of the way or else."

The Filipina unimpressed reached out her hand up high and reached for Alfred's face and gave it a hard slap that left a swelling hand mark.

"Don't you dare threat me, furthermore, don't be stupid. You need to be alive and in good condition. Your fall is my fall and furthermore the fall of our nations. Do you get it?"

Alfred nodded touching his aching face.

"But what do we do for now? We can't just stay here like sitting ducks."

Maria took Alfred's hand and took him back to the war room.

"For now, we wait for further instructions. Surely General MacArthur can assign us to jobs while assuring our safety. It's hard to make actions without plans."

The two went back to their stations in the war room answering telephone calls. Maria needed to be strong for every call she received because for the whole day she only heard of catastrophe in the Capital and in surrounding Provinces.

Placido (Pampanga) reported that all of the planes in Clark Airfield ceased to see the skies once more while the ships in Carlos's (Cavite) Naval Yard were sunk to the abyss. Manuel (Manila) on the other hand is helpless as he watched establishments of the in the city of affections burn to the ground until further reinforcements arrive to minimize casualties.

Later that night, not a single Japanese plane made a sound. The evening was silent and in Malacanang, only the sound of a transistor radio can be heard followed by the live broadcast of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.

The United States was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific.

The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu.

Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Guam.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands.  
Last night the Japanese attacked Wake Island.  
And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island.

As Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense, that always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us

No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people, in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory.

I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us.

Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger.

With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph. So help us God.

I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."

Darker days are now ahead. As much as Maria would like to celebrate the American declaration of war against Japan, she knew that it's just the beginning of her suffering and the Filipino people.

Maria calmly accepted the unfolding of events with a deep sigh. Alfred placed a hand on Maria's left shoulder.

"I'm sure to protect you and that's a promise."

The next day the General gave them their assignments. Alfred was assigned to the Anti-Aircraft Division in Intramuros while Maria by special request of President Quezon was assigned to the rolling Medical team providing Aid to the victims of the bombing.

Meanwhile, on the shores of Pangasinan stepped a boot belonging to a good friend… that used to be one of Alfred and Maria's. With a small smile on his face he stepped the other booth forward and took in his first breeze of Philippine air.

"Tenno Heika!"

Kiku shouted.

"Banzai!"

The other foot soldiers replied raising their arms and glorifying their emperor.

Large Japanese advances were set for that day as they plan to invade from the North and the South and it seems they're very fortunate that they're met with very little resistance due to their bombings the previous days rendering American opposition useless.

Maria reached Intramuros eventually and went to the Headquarters of the Anti-Aircraft Division to see Alfred but before she could even get near to Alfred the sirens went on signifying people to shelter.

Furious, Alfred managed to shoot two planes during the encounter.

"Not bad for someone with four eyes."

Maria jokingly said as he handed Alfred a cold bottle of Coca-cola.

"Hey, my glasses ain't called Texas for nothing, sweetheart."

He replied with a grin and emptied the contents of the bottle.

"Maria! Maria!" called a very familiar voice.

The two turned their heads to a smart looking guy with his sleeves rolled.

"Maria, narinig mo na ba ang balita?"

"Tayo'y nasa digmaan. Ano pa ba?"

"Mas malala! Nagsumbong sa akin si Perlita (Pangasinan)"

"Ano raw?"

"Nakita niya raw si Kiku. Dumating na ang mga Hapon sa mga dalampasigan niya."

"Ano?!"

"Oo, napakarami ng kasama niyang sundalo. Nakubkob na nga ang Lingayen eh."

"Si Perlita kumusta naman?"

"Ayun sumuko na lang. Hindi naman daw nanakit ang mga hapon pero binabatan ng mga Amerikano."

Alfred, who doesn't understand what happening, joins in.

"Uh, what's Manuel saying?"

"Kiku landed today, Alfred."

"Oh boy, I bet the boys up north gave him a good American welcome party."

The invasion went on for days and so did the telephones in Malacanang receiving reports from the different provinces that the Japanese are occupying their cities one by one without a fight and are slowly closing in to Manila.

Maria looked at the Christmas tree at the Lobby of Malacanang sadly. Christmas nears but instead of carols she hears the cries of those moaning and heart wounded. Christmas nears but instead of Christmas Crackers she hears Artillery fire and bombs dropping. Humanity lost it. War is here.

"Tayo na, Maria. Lilisanin na natin ang Maynila." President Quezon said.

"Pero paano yung mga tao!? Wala na silang sasandalan"

"Hija, wag ka ng mag-alala. Dineklara na ni MacArthur na Open City ang Maynila. Titigil na ang mga pambobomba para mabawasan ang bilang ng mga nasasawi."

Manuel enters the lobby.

"Tama ang Pangulo, Maria. Naiintindihan naman ng mga Hapon yun. Ako na ang bahala dito. Pumanik ka na at mag-impake."

Teary eyed, he ran to Manuel and gave him a hug.

"Mag-iingat ka at ingatan mo sila."

Aboard a United States ship, General MacArthur, President Quezon, Alfred, and Maria fled immediately to Bataan. On the other hand, Manuel tried his best to defend the city. The Japanese, treacherous as ever bombed the city once more and soon enough the soldiers were slowly walking in to the City.

The same day they reached Corregidor Island. From there, General MacArthur issued commands under the advice of the United States Government. Alfred continued his duty to shoot down planes while Maria was returned to the communications office. From there, Maria heard of the many atrocities of the Japanese to both Filipinos and Americans. She can't find a single strand honor in Kiku for resorting to deceit in war instead of fighting under the rules of law. She prayed to God every single day to forgive them because she could no longer more.

Christmas passed the island as god wasn't evident in human actions. New Year's Eve didn't need fireworks because the sound of cannons was more than enough.

"Hello?" answered Maria as she picked up the phone.

"Maria, si Manuel 'to."

"Manigong Bagong taon, Manuel. Mainam ba kayo dyan?"

Manuel cried hard.

"Maria, sumuko na ang Maynila. Papunta na sila dyan."

A commotion was heard from Manuel's line. Manuel was heard struggling and was dragged away from the phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Maria-san." a familiar voice greeted.

Maria dropped the receiver with a tear rolling down her cheek.

The fall of the Capital alarmed the United States Government, President Roosevelt in particular. He has decided to advice President Quezon to establish a Government-in-Exile in Washington DC.

"Maria, sumama ka na sa amin. Ligtas ka sa Estados Unidos." President Quezon pleaded.

"Hindi po. Maiiwan po ako dito kasama ng mga Sundalo. Hindi po ako papayag na ibigay ang bayan ng walang laban."

"Pero, Maria-"

"Sige na po. Umalis na po kayo. Mag-iingat po kayo."

"Mag-iingat ka rin, Maria."

Aboard a submarine, president went to Australia and from there, a plane to the United States. It pained her to see President Quezon leave. She fears that it could be her last meeting him.

Kiku established a new puppet government in Manila. He tortured imprisoned Manuel in Intramuros along with the others who opposed Japanese rule. He was very delighted with the very swift conquer of the island but he still wasn't satisfied. He looked to the Manila Bay with his binoculars focusing on Corregidor Island.

"Soon."

Summer arrived with the war as hot as the sun. The Japanese conquered almost every island in the archipelago except for the rock of Bataan. It's the resiliency and endurance of the Filipinos and American that kept the resistance alive but how long they'll last is still a question because the longer it takes the harder the Japanese bombs the island, the harder they powder it with Artillery and Cannon fire.

General MacArthur requested for supplies from the United States Government but there was to no avail. They had to prioritize their war efforts. They saw the war in Europe as a bigger threat.

Weeks passed, and supplies were stretched. No food, no ammunition, no means to continue the war. The physical and mental condition of the soldiers was worsening.

Under the direct orders of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, he ordered General MacArthur to return to the United States with Alfred. This alarmed Maria.

"Come with me Maria. We'll fight on from there" pleaded Alfred.

Maria looked at Alfred with utmost disappointment and disbelief.

"How dare you? I've seen many lives wasted. I've seen so many suffer. Now you want us to leave while they suffer here? I didn't get into this war to escape! I promised the people and you promised me!"

"But Maria, we have no chance in this battle. They'll get us and have us imprisoned! We must leave immediately! I can't disobey the order of the President!"

"Oh, so you are no different from Kiku. You blindly obey your leader."

"Maria, no- I'm doing this because I'm protecting you! Maria, I lo-"

"Leave! I'll fight to the death!"

She cried running away from Alfred.

Alfred failed to convince Maria who decided to carry on to flee with him. Maria was also done with Telephone duties everyone who was calling her were already prisoners of war. Instead of picking phone, she's now picking guns and ammunition trying to make a last stand. She became an inspiration to the resistance.

The Japanese eventually made landings on Corregidor Island. They stormed the beaches and killed every soldier that moved showing no mercy. Maria joined the violence but when it was evident that the Japanese were closing in, they sent Maria to the thick forest to hide.

Scared for dear life, she ran for her life with the soldiers who sacrificed their lives her escape in her mind. To her panic, she tripped on a tree root. She managed to rise and looked up but unfortunately…

"Konnichiwa, Maria-San. It's nice to see you again."


	3. Death March

Part III – Death March

"Binomba dito ng mga Hapon!"

"Nagbagsak din ng mga bomba ang mga Hapon dito!"

"Maria, sumuko na ang Maynila. Papunta na sila dyan."

All of the pain she kept flashed before her very eyes. Blood surged through her veins and the wrath in her heart started pumping through her whole body. She had nothing but contempt upon the sight of Kiku.

"P*tang ina mo! Papatayin kita!"

She screamed to the top her lungs as she got up with a bayonet equipped rifle. Maria charged towards Kiku but was immediately dodged causing her weapon to sink to a tree trunk. She tried to pull it off but she was approached by the blank faced Japanese, grabbed her by the shoulder, made her to face him, and was slapped to knock some sense in her.

"I remember Filipinos for their hospitality. Where did it go?" Kiku asked.

Maria looked at him shocked. She clenched her fists and started hitting him. Kiku grabbed Maria by the wrist and tried stopping her. Physically and emotionally stressed and realizing resistance is futile, she cried and fell on her knees crying.

Kiku knelt in front of her on one knee and handed her a handkerchief but realizing that she won't accept what he offered, he wiped her tears himself and helped her to get back on her feet.

"Ikuzo."

He assisted her to the headquarters made by the Japanese.

"This is Lieutenant General Wainright.

Subject: Surrender

It became apparent that the garrison of these forces would be eventually destroyed by aerial and artillery bombardment and by infantry supported by tanks which have overwhelmed Corregidor.

After leaving General Homma with no agreement between us, I decided to accept in the name of humanity, his proposal. You therefore will be guided according and will and will, repeat, will surrender all troops under your command to the proper Japanese Officer. This decision on, my part, you will realize, was forced upon me by means entirely beyond my control."

The fall of Corregidor is the fall of the Philippine Islands but for the meanwhile it gave silence to the archipelago after months of bombardment and artillery fire but it gave no peace to Maria as she heard how the Japanese abused Koreans and the Chinese in Manchukuo.

She wasn't thrown in a cold cell. She was given amenities in a Nipa hut like a tourist but under strict watch of enemy guards. She wore a Filipino soldier's uniform after her shower; she managed to pull herself together and was sitting blankly on a wooden bench facing the sea. Warm rays of orange touched her face as the sun setS, contemplating of events under Japanese rule for days, weeks, months, and possibly years.

Kiku entered the room with folders filled with papers and sat next to Maria.

"I have no intentions to hurt you, Maria." Kiku said looking at the sunset too.

"But hurting my loved ones is like hurting me. You're a changed man, Kiku."

"I wouldn't hurt them if they didn't join the American forces. I don't know why you're so hostile towards me. I only wanted something better for you. In fact, I have proposals here."

Kiku placed the folders next to her but seeing that she has no intentions of reading it, he picked them up and read some of the provisions to her.

"Asia is for Asians, Maria. I heard Alfred promised you freedom in the year 1945 but if you join me in building a Greater East-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere, I promise you freedom earlier with the benefits of trade. Imagine our region free from Western imperialism."

Maria looked at him with disinterest.

"What? So you could establish imperialism of your own?"

"Not in that way Maria but you do realize that any nation that wants progress must learn first from the stronger ones."

"Then you are no different from Alfred."

Kiku sighed.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Are you sure about that, Maria? We've already made good progress in other Asian countries but if ever you change your mind, the offer will always be open."

Maria smiled at him.

"I'd rather fight for freedom. I've done it once and I sure as hell can do it twice."

"Very well then."

Kiku leaves the room disappointed.

Darkness bites in and so did the atrocities of Japanese soldiers. Maria couldn't sleep despite being physically tired. The sound of Filipino and American soldiers pleading for dear life before being shot kept her awake and so did the nurses who are being raped crying for help. She knew she just can't stay there with the comfort she's being given. Sooner or later they might take it away and she might be next and the fact she's not there to comfort her allies is giving her guilt. She wanted to fight on but she didn't know how to. She needs to leave the island. In her mind, the situation is now do or die.

She got up from her bed and started plotting her escape. Her geographical knowledge of the island is an advantage to her but the fact that she's high profile is not. She searched the drawer for tools. Fortunately she found a pair of scissors. She faced the mirror and gave herself a man's military haircut. Using the same pair of scissors she cuts a hole to the Nipa Wall and made a daring escape, a mistake made by the Japanese for underestimating a small woman with a fighting heart.

She ran through the forest swiftly without being traced. She needed to get to the eastern part of the island where the boats are docked. Maria hoped that the Japanese didn't set up a base in the area.

Meanwhile, Kiku didn't want to quit convincing Maria. He hoped through a good meal he could change her mind but when he entered her holding area, she was nowhere to be found.

"Bakayarou, Kutabare!" He yelled at the guards.

It sounded the alarm for the whole island. Sirens blared and Infantry men ran through the forest and on the shores in search for her. Maria's luck is running out immediately. The guards are now filling up the forest with their torches. She ran for dear life once more but unfortunately bumped to one of them. The Soldiers, unable to identify her, beat her up with the butts of their rifles and was imprisoned with the rest of the other soldiers who tried escaping that night.

The next day the irresponsible guards committed seppuku in front of Kiku to save their honor. Kiku looked coldly at them as they catch their last breaths.

"You can run but you can never hide, Maria."

Maria woke up to the sound of bars being rattled. With her body aching she tried getting up.

The bars were pushed away open and started pulling out the soldiers. None of them knew their fate.

"Bahala na Diyos sa atin." A soldier said.

"Gago. Wala ng Diyos. Pinabayaan na tayo." Another one replied.

This disheartened Maria but she understands the situation.

Soon enough, they found themselves being crammed to cargo ships and boats and were sent to Bataan. Upon arriving, soldiers were crammed into train wagons travelling under the summer sun with limited air inside. The rest who didn't get the train ride were forced to March; but train or marching they were both going to the Cabanatuan Prison Camp in Nueva Ecija.

Maria thinned down terribly. She does not look like the same sweet lady who welcomes people with Sampaguitas and cold drinks in Malacanang but she still has the fighting with her intact. She believes that it's not over 'till it's over. Now, she'll get thinner as she joined the soldiers in the infamous Bataan Death March. Under the heat of the sun and on the dust of the road she travelled with them. She watched soldiers fall from fatigue and dehydration; she watched them be picked up by allies on makeshift hospital beds; she watched the poor boys die. What pained her most are the soldiers who were killed by the Japanese for fun. Maria needed to be strong if she wanted to continue.

It was almost evening again but they still haven't reached the Cabanatuan Prison Camp and are still marching the dusty road surrounded by tall grasses. A long streak of orange spark suddenly streaked the evening sky followed by a loud boom. The Japanese were alarmed thinking it was an ambush on them. They halt the march and were on heightened alert as they watched out.

Maria was looking around as well preparing herself for any clash when suddenly a hand from behind covered her mouth and dragged her to the tall grass without being noticed. She didn't know what was happening.

"Huy wag kang maingay, itatakas ka namin."

A familiar voice said to her. She can't identify the person as she couldn't see her captor in the dark.

They eventually reached a shed in the middle of the farm.

Her captor opened a gas lamp as she sat on on a sack of rice.

"Laura!? (Laguna) Ikaw ba 'yan!? Oo nga, ikaw nga!" Exclaimed Maria

"Ha!? Paano mo ako nakilala?

"Kapatid, si Maria 'to!"

"M-Maria!?"

To Laura's surprise gave Maria a closer look.

"Maria! Ikaw nga!"

Laura gave her a tight hug crying and while wiping Maria's face.

"Anong ginagawa mo dun? Anong nangyari sa 'yo? Sinaktan ka ba nila Anong ginawa nila sa 'yo?"

Maria felt so happy to find out that she was saved.

"Lumaban ako para sa inyo Laura pero nabigo ako."

"Wag mong sabihin 'yan Maria. Hindi mo lang laban 'to. Laban nating lahat 'to."

"Tama si Laura, Maria."

Placido (Pampanga) said as he and company entered the shed.

"Placido!? Paano mong nalaman nandito ako?"

"Ala eh paano ba naman nasa labas pa lang naririnig ko na iyakan niyo."

Replied Berto (Batangas)

"Kaya nga, baka mamaya marinig pa tayo ng mga Hapon dito." Added Carlos (Cavite)

Laughter was heard from more people that entered the shed.

"Hahaha mukhang tanga yung mga hapon doon nung nakita nila yung Kwitis!"

Exlaimed Basilio (Bulacan)

"Kaya nga eh, akala nila siguro meron pang susugod sa kanila hahaha!"

Added Nina (Nueva Ecija)

"Mga kapatid, tignan mo yung nakuhang sundalo ni Laura habang mukhang tanga yung mga Hapon o."

Said Tonio (Tarlac) pointing to Maria.

Maria teary eyed stood up to give her siblings a hug. She has never been this happy ever since the first day of the Japanese Bombings.

"Maria, baka may nakakalimutan ka." said the most familiar voice to her.

"Manuel!" exclaimed Maria whom she gave the warmest and tightest of hugs.

"Akala ko natuluyan ka!"

"Papayag ba naman ako Maria? Siyempre tumakas din ako ano. Hahaha!"

It was a small reunion for them in the middle of the despair. They celebrated the evening with a small feast of chicken, rice, and fruits under the the gas lamp. They caught up on each other, telling their stories on how they resisted the Japanese. More importantly, they talked about how they're going to fight during the war and how they're going to get the archipelago back.

"Parang tulad lang ng dati ah." said Maria with a smile.


	4. Occupation

Part IV – Occupation

"Handa ka na ba?"

Carlos whispered to Basilio.

"Oo."

Carlos grabbed his bamboo tube and a rock and sent a Morse code message to the other former revolutionaries hiding behind trees for it was the safest mean of communication as it imitated lizard clicking sounds. He asked them if they're ready too, to which they replied that they are. The advance is set. They hopped from one tree to another until they reached the tall grasses near the road.

From a distance they could hear Japanese soldiers marching, doing their evening patrol. Carlos gave the signal to Basilio to climb up the palm tree nearby. From there, he started setting his bomb. He placed a dynamite stick inside a coconut and when they were nearby he lit the fuse and dropped it on them. It took the Japanese by shock so they grabbed their flashlights to find out what it was. To their relief that it was just a coconut, they looked up to see where it fell from. They flashed on the tree where Basilio was to which he replied with a manic smile waving hello. Before the Japanese could even make a move, the coconut bomb exploded causing damage to them.

"Sugod!" Commanded Carlos.

From the tall grasses they charged with their bayonet equipped rifles, and bolos. They immediately killed the soldiers on the ground by stabbing them on their backs. The others who managed to survive tried to fight back and grabbed their rifles and shoot at them. Laura was from a distance sniping any Japanese who would take a charge from behind. Others tried escaping but were immediately pulled back by Berto.

"Ala eh? Saan kayo pupunta? Duwag ba kayo?"

One by one he slit their necks and stabbed their hearts with his butterfly knife to make sure they get a quick death.

The full moon witnessed quite a blood bath that night. It's just one of the many bloodbaths organized by the guerilla fighters to get vengeance from the Japanese atrocities.

"Please, have mercy on me!" one of the Japanese soldiers pleaded as he was hold by the collar by Berto.

"Carlos, maawa daw tayo o!"

"Aba, wag ako tanungin mo ah.

"Maria!" called Berto.

Maria slowly walked up to the Japanese soldier with a bloody bolo smiling.

Berto dropped the soldier to the ground who looked up to Maria who was looking down at the soldier.

"Oh, so you want mercy? You know, we were kind enough to have given your friends here quick deaths unlike your other buddies out there who are currently raping our women over and over again, torturing our gentlemen, and looting our families and soon enough will die in Japanese hands."

Maria crouched to the Japanese soldier and holds on his jaw.

"What's your name; how old are you; and where in Japan did you come from?"

"Park Kyoong-So. I-I'm 20 years old a-and I'm not actually from Japan. I'm from Korea."

"You're pretty young. Why are you fighting us? Why are you fighting for them? Isn't your nation a victim of Japan too?"

"T-they forced me to. If I didn't then they would have to kill my family."

Maria stood up nodding.

"I guess we're both victims then. Tell you what, boy. We'll spare your life tonight but promise us that you'll live here as a civilian and if ever we see you again with the Japanese then we won't think twice to kill you. As soon as the war's over, look for us and we'll send you back to Korea. Sounds good?"

The soldier immediately kowtowed to Maria to show how humbled he is. With tears rolling down his face he hugged her legs.

"Stand up. Go and run before I change my mind."

The Korean soldier who used to serve the Japanese ran away from them.

"Ano ba naman yan Maria baka mamaya sumbong pa tayo niyan."

Said Berto approaching her while scratching his head.

"Hayaan mo na. Wala naman siyang magagawa. Kung bumalik 'yun sa mga Hapon malamang pupuwersahin siya dun magpakamatay dahil sa kahihiyan na hindi siya lumaban sa atin."

The tall grass rustled.

"Huy Laura, lumabas ka dyan. Tapos na." said Maria.

"Ha? Eh nasa likuran mo lang ako."

"Tignan niyo nga yun."

Carlos went to the tall grass to search what it was.

"Wala naman eh."

Basilio got down from the palm tree after shooting soldiers from above.

"Nakita ko may tumatakbo palayo. Hindi ko lang maaninag kasi madilim. Hayaan na natin yun. Baka kasamahan nila yun. Kung bumalik man siya sa mga Hapon papatayin lang din siya."

"Tara na, mangungumpisal pa tayo bukas kaya kailangan makapagpahinga na tayo." Said Nina.

And so they retired for the night to live normal civilian lives the next day. It was a no good thing. Ever since the Japanese occupation, inflation has sky-rocketed market prices. The money was treated no different from play money. In fact, they called it the "Mickey Mouse Money."Seventy-five pesos could only buy one duck egg. The looting of rice made everything worse. Hiding rice from Japanese authorities could result to death. Asides the financial crisis, the occupation instilled fear in the citizens. Failure to greet soldiers with a bow could result to getting hurt or worse sent to camp, something Maria really hated.

Maria and her crew were walking to church with the most modest clothes and veils over the ladies' heads. It has been a habit for them to hand out gifts from their looting and raids of Japanese bases and from time to time, American air-drop and submarine shipments to the poor around the streets. She placed a can of Spam on the hands of one of the beggars.

"Thank you." replied the beggar with a very Asian accent.

Maria crouched down a bit to see his face.

"Park, is that you?" she asked.

The beggar looked up.

"It is you!" she exclaimed because the only reminder of the Park she knew last night was his pants.

"Ah, yes. You're the one who spared my life. I followed what you said last night. I'm kind of having a hard time though given the condition of this country. Also, I couldn't go back to base to get my clothes. I had to throw my uniform away or else they might identify me."

"Maria, bilisan mo na! Mahuhuli tayo sa kumpisal!" shouted Manuel.

Maria took Park's hands and asked him to stand up.

"Susunod na!" she replied.

"I know someone who can help you."

She took him in to Church despite Park not being Catholic. They went to confession one by one with Park watching them.

"How sure are you that you can trust those guys with your sins you hide as secrets? Won't they tell the authorities?" asked Park who is currently confused of the Catholic doctrine.

"Oh, they have this vow to secrecy. It's the best thing we could do to clean our conscience for every murder we do. Those priests are brave enough to carry our burden. I admire them because they can still sleep peacefully in the evening without telling us to authorities."

"So they're good people then?"

"Oh, yes they are. Not during Papa Spain's time though. Hahaha!"

Soon enough it was Maria's turn which took quite a long time.

After the confessions the priest celebrated mass and gave everyone blessings.

"Where do I go now, Maria?" asked Park.

"You go nowhere, Park."

"What do you mean?"

The priest who celebrated mass placed his hand on the young Korean's shoulder.

"You're home now. That is, if you want to consider the Church as your new home." said the priest.

"B-but I'm not worthy! I-I murdered people and blindly followed orders! Your Jesus doesn't like sinners!"

The priest gave a hearty laugh.

"What do you mean you're not worthy, my boy? What makes Maria and her siblings different from you? It's true, Jesus doesn't like sinners but he likes it when sinners repent and change for the better. Now is your chance."

"But I still don't understand."

Maria placed her hand on the Korean boy's other shoulder. "We'll send you to Korea again, right? We don't want you dying here. We need you to live, and while you're living here, I want you to learn kindness, then eventually bring kindness to your land that I'm pretty sure needs it badly right now."

Crying, Park bowed down in front of them in great gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you for giving me another chance, especially to someone unworthy as me! I will promise to do good and payback!"

With the priest ensuring Park's safety to Maria, she went out with her siblings to continue helping the poor and eventually went home.

Later that evening at the shed that they use as a hide-out, they received a message from one of the neighboring guerilla units through mail written in Baybayin carved on bamboo.

"Ammunition and Supplies Air-Drop | Km 5 Bibiclat Rice Fields | Tonight 20:00 | Secure Area" read Laura.

"Walang-hiya baka Spam nanaman yan!" yelled Basilio.

"Shush! Wag kang maingay baka may makarinig sa atin!" scolded Nina.

"Buti nga naaalala pa tayong mga Pilipino ng mga Amerikano eh. Pasalamat na lang tayo." said Tonio.

"Wala tayo dapat ipagpasalamat sa kanila." Maria coldly said.

"Teka, Maria. Anong sinasabi mo? Sila ang kakampi natin ah." questioned Manuel.

"Ha. Natandaan ko nangako siya ipagtatanggol niya ako, tayo. Nasaan siya ngayon? Wala. Nabahag ang buntot ng gago. Akala mo ang tapang puros yabang lang naman. Sana hindi na lang siya nangako."

"Saglit lang ha." replied Manuel.

"Ala eh, Maria, wala naman may gusto ng mga nangyari. Utos naman yun ng presidente niya. Wala naman tayong magagawa. Siguro sa mga air-drop na lang siya bumabawi ng maituloy natin ang laban." said Berto sharpening his butterfly knife.

"Ang hirap sa 'yo, Maria-"

Manuel slammed a stack of newspapers in front of her.

"Huli ka sa balita."

He showed her an archived copy of the newspaper published a day after MacArthur escaped to Australia.

"I SHALL RETURN!"

Maria saw a picture of Alfred on the background. She frowned and felt bitter about him. She opened the newspaper and found out the American Government prioritized the war in Europe as they saw Nazi Germany as a bigger threat.

"Kaya pala. Mas mahalaga pala sila kaysa sa atin. Ang lakas pa nila magsabi na babalikan nila tayo."

"Ate, wag ka naman ganyan. Hindi si Alfred may gusto niyan, si Pangulong Roosevelt." explained Manuel.

"Eh bakit?! Si Pangulong Quezon isinasama rin ako sa Amerika pero hindi ako pumayag! Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi nangako si Alfed na ipagtatanggol niya ako! Ang alam ko kakayanin ko kasama siya!" Maria growled at Manuel.

"Pero Maria!-"

"Akala ko may masasandalan ako sa paghihirap ko! Akala ko may kasama akong titindig! Inibig ko yung gago, Manuel!" growled Maria louder.

Everyone in the shed was in shock looking at Maria as she catches her breath.

"Umiibig pala ang binibini natin." said Carlos.

"Uuy~" teased Laura.

Maria broke down to tears as she released her grudge against Alfred. Nina went to the rescue to comfort her followed by Laura saying her apologies.

"O pag-ibig na makapangyarihan, hahamakin ang lahat masunod ka lamang… pero pag isa lang humamak, ang isa naman ang mapapahamak." said Basilio as he was abruptly possessed by the spirit of Balagtas.

"O siya, tama na yan. Kailangan pa natin pumunta sa Bibiclat para ma-" said Carlos who was interrupted by the knocking.

Placido approached the door.

"Ano ang hudyat?" he asked.

He heard a loud slam on the door instead.

"This is the Imperial Japanese Army! We have locked you inside! Surrender peacefully or we will burn this shed down!"

"Anak ng puta paano nila nalaman lungga natin?!" Carlos said angrily.

"Napapaligiran nila tayo!" Tarlac said after looking through the holes of the shed.

"Susuko tayo ngayon. Mahirap na." said Carlos.

"Sigurado ka? Wala ba talaga tayong palag?" asked Maria.

"Sa sikip ng lungga natin Maria madali nila tayong matatalo. Hindi tayo makakagalaw."

Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"We surrender! Open the door!" shouted Placido.

The Japanese opened the door with an Officer greeting them together with soldiers pointing their rifles at them.

"Drop your weapons and hands in the air!"

All of them were quickly arrested and all of their items were immediately confiscated.

Maria and her guerilla team were sent to a Japanese base by truck. Along the trip they also noticed other trucks carrying other people who might be guerillas or innocent people. All of them were detained inside humid prison cells. The items confiscated were translated overnight to be used as evidence against them but it was certain that they are all doomed despite any investigations.

The next day at the heat of noon in front of the Church, the IJA have gathered the townspeople. They were up for a show that's quite tragic. In front of them were different guerilla groups and in front of guerilla groups were a group of much feared men. They were feared not because they could kill with weapons, they were feared because they could kill with a point of a finger and with their faces covered by a woven basket, you could never tell if they still have a conscience. They were known as the Makapili.

A Japanese soldier went on the platform and read crimes against them. A certain makapili who witnessed the crime would start pointing them out.

Soon enough a certain crime was read.

"16 of soldiers were killed during their evening patrol near this town using an improvised explosive device and various blades. They were doing it to keep the safety of this town from any forms of violence. Fortunately a Filipino loyal enough will stand witness and point out the wrong-doers."

Basilio cursed under his breath. "P*tang ina mo. Ikaw pala yun!"

The Makapili's finger flew in the air and started pointing out Maria and the rest of her crew.

"Bakit mo ginagawa 'to!? Pinagtataksilan mo ang bayang Pilipinas!" cursed Placido at the Makapili!

"Wala ka bang puso?! Wala ka bang damdamin?!" shouted Tonio.

Maria watched crying in pain as the gents got hit on their stomachs with the butt of a bayonet before being forced to kneel down with the rest of the others.

Soon enough they were lined up with their heads bowing down while kneeling. Each accused had a soldier with them holding a katana over their heads.

"Hahaha ganito lang pala tayo matatapos." said Basilio.

Maria looked to her siblings left and right.

"Isang karangalan ang makasama kayo muli. Mahal ko kayo." She said as if she already accepted their fate.

"Let this be a warning to all! Whoever opposes the Japan and its Emperor will face the same fate as theirs!" announced to the townspeople watching.

The commanding officer raised his hand but the higher he raised it, the cloudier skies become, and before he could drop his hand to command the executioners to swing their blades, rain drop fell. Maria and the rest wondered why their deaths are taking so long until they also noticed raindrops watering the ground.

The executioners placed back their swords back in their sheaths as commanded by the commanding officer.

"You're lucky it rained. It simply means our God Amaterasu doesn't approve of your immediate death."

Inside the church, a voice was heard pleading

"Saint John the Baptist, pray for them." prayed Park.


	5. Puppet Government

"January 1, 1943

Ms. Maria Dela Cruz  
The Philippine Islands  
Malacanang Palace

Dearest Maria,

I don't know the chances of you reading this but I hope you do. Hello, Maria. Sorry if it took me a long while to write you. The government had a hard time re-establishing communications to the islands ever since the fall of Corregidor. Thanks to the guerrilla forces there, we managed to create a resistance force and the least my government could do is drop supplies. Deliveries might take months though. Please burn this letter after reading.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure you're not doing well and most probably still feel awful towards me when I left Corregidor but I swear, it's not my intention to ditch you, but still I am terribly sorry. I might even regret the decision. I could have been fighting with you instead but I had to follow orders. Hitler is a bigger enemy compared to Tojo. I'm writing to you from England. Arthur would like to say hello to you by the way. If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I asked President Roosevelt to send me to war. I'm currently being trained as a bomber for the Army Air Corps and Arthur will be escorting me to send hell to Germany.

Maria, hopefully we still get to see the world be in peace and be with you. I miss you by my side. It still haunts me that I didn't get to apologize to you nor say goodbye to you properly at least. I'll leave you General McArthur's word. I shall return. Please, do take care always. We can do this. We'll endure.

Truly yours,

Alfred F. Jones."

"Well then, I didn't know Alfred could write something very touching. Not something I would expect from a loud and obnoxious person."

Kiku said who was sitting opposite Maria in a dark dungeon with a single light bulb to light them both.

"He is still pretty stupid to expose the existence of guerrilla forces. He just jeopardized all of us working. Can I please have that?"

"I guess so, Maria, only if-"

He hauled the folder containing the documents for a Greater East-Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere and placed it on the table.

"You sign the papers and get your own copy and recognize the new government we established."

He gave her his sweetest smile in order to convince her but Maria returned a smile, one of sarcasm and utmost disbelief.

"You really are persistent, Kiku." She replied with her dull eyes staring directly at the Japanese.

"No matter how hard you try to convince me through sweet words and gifts, torture, and rape you can never ever break my resolve. I managed to endure 300 years of it. I'm sure as hell I can endure this and it wouldn't even be long. I'll take everything for my people, you sick bastard. Oh, and by the way. You know what else isn't long?"

She pointed with her lips towards Kiku's crotch followed by smirk.

"Pathetic."

The mocked got a red tint on his face but still managed to keep calm but he is for sure that he would not let Maria get away with this one. He turned around towards the exit and whispered an order to the guards outside. He took his seat once more until bellowing was heard across he dungeon halls.

"Putang ina niyo, saan niyo ako dadalhin ha?! Pakawalan niyo ako mga walang bayag!"

"Laura, saan nila tayo dadalhin? Natatakot ako!"

Those were the screams heard from Nina and Laura as they were dragged inside the chamber of the dungeon where Kiku and Maria are located.

Maria clenched her fists and her teeth gritting in anger as her sisters were dragged and dropped like pigs. She ran towards them, pushed away the soldiers and gave them a tight hug.

"Kumusta na kayo? Ang tagal nating hindi nagkita. Ginalaw ba nila kayo? Sinaktan ba nila kayo?"

"H-hindi naman ate, pero ang sakit na hindi ka namin nakita pagkatapos ng ilang buwan nang tayo ay mahuli sa simbahan."

Kiku, amused by all of it smirked.

"Touching, a family reunion. Too bad, I have to cut it off."

"Wait, what!? Don't you dare take them away from me!"

"No, Maria. I'm not going to take them away from you. We're all still going to be inside the same chamber for some entertainment. I'm just going to give you the best seat in town."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kiku signalled the soldiers to hold Maria back to her seat. The other soldiers started approaching her sisters and started groping them to their extreme discomfort as expressed in their resistance and screaming.

"You sick bastard! Let them go! I demand you let them go you soulless animal! Putang ina mo! Take me instead! Let them go! They have nothing to do here! Spare them!"

"It's quite simple, Maria. We didn't have to get here. Though I might still change my mind only if…"

Kiku opened the folder once more and handed her his pen.

"Ate! Huwag mong gagawin 'yan! 'pag ginawa mo yan parang tinalikuran mo na kaming lahat!" Shouted Laura.

"P-pero, ayaw ko mangyari sa inyo yung nangyari sa akin."

Hesitantly, she took the pen. Calmness was on Kiku's face but the anticipation was overflowing in him. The nib of the pen almost touched the paper when suddenly knocking was heard from the door.

Kiku, annoyed, ordered the door to be opened.

The Kempeitai immediately flooded the room in rows followed by an officer.

"Sir, we have received directives that all prisoners in your captivity will be surrendered to us immediately."

"Why is that?"

"The Philippine President made a request to the colonel that everyone with an officer ranking must be sent to special prisons immediately, mostly for interrogations, and mostly as the Philippine President insisted on the Laws of War of the Geneva Convention."

Kiku, obviously disappointed just nodded and let the prisoners in his captivity taken.

"You just got lucky today."

A sigh of relief came from Maria as they were taken by the Kempeitai but is still uncertain as she didn't speak Japanese. They were blindfolded and had their hands tied behind them.

"Ate, saan nila tayo dadalhin."

"Hindi ko alam, pero kailangan natin ngayon magpakatatag."

They were all escorted out of the dark dungeons of Fort Santiago, which is not a stranger to her as she knows the smell and humidity of it. Despite not seeing anything, she was just thankful for the fresh breeze of air caressing her skin and the warmth of the sun kissing it.

"Nobody will talk, or else all of you will be shot on the spot." Said the Kempeitai officer.

They boarded a truck in which she and her sisters don't know who they're with but the smell of the route seems too familiar to her. The ride ended when they were told to go down.

A smile was on Maria's face as she sniffed the air, it felt good. It felt all too familiar.

They were all guided to the steps of the house. Some of the Prisoners were making wrong steps but Maria was walking as if she owned the place.

The officer nodded to an old man wearing a camisa and the man wearing a camisa nodded back behind his round spectacles. The officer left afterwards.

"O siya, tanggalin niyo 'yan wala kayong Makita eh!"

She's home in Malacanang Palace.

So everyone did and to their surprise, it's the provincial siblings again reunited after their capture in the province. Cries were heard after receiving relief from months of evil from the hands of Kiku and the Japanese foot soldiers.

"Ate! Ang kawawa 'kong ate!" They all cried.

"Pasensya na kayo at walang magawa ang ate sa panahon ng ating pagdurusa, magpasalamat na lang tayo at tayo's nagkita muli." Replied Maria.

They all looked at each other with pity as they saw each other's scars and how they all lost a great amount of weight but they were all shocked when they looked at the old man whilst looking tough is enjoying the moment.

"Chief Justice Laurel! Oo nga! Buhay ka!"

"Eh hindi ako pinatay eh! Hahaha! At hindi na Chief Justice Laurel, President Laurel."

"Huh? Ano? Paano nangyari 'yon?"

"Mamaya na ang mga tanong. Sa ngayon, kakain muna tayo."

The grouped hugged President Laurel and were all escorted to the dining hall.

The dining hall used witnessed the best of Filipino and American foods but since the Japanese arrived, austerity measures had to be taken with regards food supply. Nothing fancy for lunch today though. Just some dried fish and fish sauce. The President didn't want to eat anything good while the Filipino people are starving.

"Paano po kayo naging Presidente?" asked Maria.

"Habang nasa kabundukan kayo, kailangan na may magbantay dito. Kaysa ang mamuno sa ating bansa ay isang Hapon, minabuti ko na lang na tanggapin na maging Pangulo. Sa ganoong paraan, Pilipino pa rin ang mamumuno sa kapwa Pilipino. Ginagawa ko lahat ng paraan upang maipagtanggol tayo sa kanila, kahit ibig sabihin nito ay maging puppet nila ako at mabansagang sunud-sunuran sa kanila. Mauunawaan din nila na kailangan ko 'tong gawin para sa atin."

"Eh di ibig sabihin po pinirmahan niyo rin po yung papel ng Greater East-Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere?"

"Oo."

"Bakit niyo po ginawa 'yon!"

"Para sa ikabubuti nating lahat. Ako naman, bilang pangulo. Pero ikaw ang huwag na huwag na pipirma, mamatay ang diwa ng bayan nating ito… Iha, patawad na kung natagalan ako. Paumanhin sa mga hirap na dinanas niyo."

Maria took a gulp followed by handful of rice with a tear falling down her cheek. She nodded.

"Masaya na po ako na kasama ko kayong lahat ngayon at ligtas. Kahit papaano eh, nabawasan po ang sakit ng kalooban ko."

"Hayaan mo, hija. Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng digmaan, kukunin natin ang hustisya para sa 'yo at sa ating mga kababayan."

Malacanang remained a bastion of democracy and freedom in the Philippines at least as President Laurel did not want any Japanese in the premises. The staff and security were all Filipinos.

Months passed, Christmas and New Year was nowhere to be seen for there was no way it could be celebrated given the food are being taken by the Japanese for their war effort.

Maria and her siblings find it hard to return to the mountains to continue guerrilla warfare because they were profiled so they looked for a way to help. The best way they could is by alleviating a poor living condition is by sneaking rations to the Filipino poor. They can't provide the best of conditions but still they were trying their best.

Also, given that President Laurel is considered as a Japanese ally, he is also receiving information of the events of the world war which Maria and her siblings would secretly relay to guerrilla forces lurking in the outskirts.

Meanwhile in an air strip in somewhere in England, mighty engines roared from the bomber and fighter planes of the combined forces of the Royal Air Force and the United States Army Air Forces. It has been going on for quite a long while now but this flight of big machines will be causing a bloodbath.

Alfred opened his wallet and looked at Maria's picture. He gave it a kiss and placed it back. He adjusted his goggles and takes one more look at the ground and the cabin of his bomber plane.

"Is everyone ready for take-off?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, captain." replied a crew.

Alfred flipped some of the switches on and the engines on the side of his plane started roaring. Soon enough they found themselves flying in the air about to cross the English Channel. On the side of his bomber were fighter planes flying by their side to escort them when danger arise.

"Bloke, you better bloody return unscratched." radioed Arthur to Alfred.

"I want you back with your darling in the Pacific. So just drop the load and go back home."

Alfred smiled to himself.

"Oh, I will alright. I don't expect a hug or a kiss though. She was mad as hell at me the last time I saw her. She might even have such hatred towards me."

"Oh, don't say that chap. She still loves you. You just have to make it back to her."

Soon enough they reached the White Cliff of Dover, crossing the English Channel, eventually the shores of Germany, and soon enough, their target, the City of Hamburg. Alfred was appalled to see the devastation of such a beautiful city destroyed overnight and to be destroyed even further. Everywhere, corpses scattered in the rubbles…

"Alright, boys, time to drop the load."

As soon as they hovered over the city, sirens from below started howling. Anti-aircraft gun from below started firing at them followed by the German fighter planes.

They opened their hatched and delivered the load. Hamburg was in flames once more. Alfred was spacing out as he watches the devastation.

"Alfred! Alfred!" radioed Arthur again.

"Oh woah, what?"

"You have delivered the load, right? Now go the bloody back home! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold them from chasing you!"

Everything was silent as they headed back for England. The White Cliffs of Dover welcomed them and the song named after the cliffs was heard through their radios as they reached the coasts. Sighs of relief were heard from them.

As soon as they landed back from their mission they were greeted with cheering but Alfred and Arthur seem so tired and headed to hangar lobby to rest.

"Arthur, you think we did right?"

"I don't know, Alfred. Only history can judge us now."

They just shook their heads and looked at the ceiling until someone turned on the radio and got their attention.

"The war in Europe is slowly being won as we slowly gain foot, inch by inch. Meanwhile in the Pacific, the United States and Australia are facing the Japanese, gaining back the ocean, island by island."

"Man, I wish I could be there so I could fulfil my promise."

"Well, you still have to finish your assignment here before getting there."

Later that night, Alfred found a letter on his bunk. It was from General McArthur. To his delight he immediately opened it. His eyes glistened with joy and started packing his things.

"PACIFIC, HERE I COME! I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK MARIA, I'M KICKING JAPANESE ASS!" he roared.

Meanwhile in the islands, there may be a state of war but river continues to flow. Maria found herself sitting on the north bank again looking at her reflection. Her physical wounds are healing but the mental and emotional ones are going to take a long while. She remembered the pre-war period and the strolls she took along the same river bank with Alfred but she shook her head at the sight of him in his mind.

"Maria!" called President Laurel from the balcony.

"Pumanik ka dito, madali!"

Maria rushed to him thinking he might have some new information that she could relay to the guerrillas.

"Maupo ka dyan, babasahin ko sa 'yo ang ulat."

Maria listened attentively to him.

"Malapit ng makabalik dito ang mga Amerikano. Nakaraang buwan lang nilusob na nila ang Marianas at napalaya na ang Guam. Kaunti na lang at makakalaya na rin kayo."

"Kayo?" asked Maria.

"Haha, oo. Ito ang presyo ng pagtanggap ko bilang pangulo. Tratratuhin na nila ako bilang kaaway. Hinihimok na nga ako ng mga Hapon na magdeklara ng giyera sa Estados Unidos pero ayaw ko. Maraming Pilipinong sundalo ang mamatay."

Maria frowned and was utmost confused with a surge of mixed emotions.

"Hindi ka yata masaya, Hija?"

"Kasi naman po, ginawa niyo ang lahat para maipagtanggol ang bayan tapos tratratuhin kayong ng ganyan. Subukan ka lang nila saktan, ako makakaaway nila kahit mga Amerikano pa yan. Galit pa rin ako sa kanila, iniwan nila tayo."

"Hija, makinig ka sa akin. Naiintindihan kong galit ka sa kanila pero minsan kailangan natin makisama, katulad ng ginawa ko sa mga Hapon para lang mabawasan ang nagdurusa. Kung kailangan mo ulit patawarin ang mga Amerikano para sa kalayaan ito'y gawin mo."

With pouty lips she nodded.

"Maria, may isa pang balita, pero wag kang mabibigla."

"Ano po yun?"

"Patay na si Pangulong Quezon."


End file.
